all those who wander
by the skyline
Summary: she's broken and torn to pieces and she's running, like she always is./ next-gen character-centric per chapter, for why the caged bird sings's globetrotter drabble challenge; one: lily; two: dominique; three: lucy; four: molly; five: albus
1. lily

1

* * *

Lily Luna

* * *

Lily Luna, at age 21, has given up on falling in love. Her mother told her she took one shortcut too many. She was not committed to the relationship, or something. Lily prefers to think that no one will ever love the mess of a girl she has turned into.

She has cheated too many times to count. She has lied through her teeth to the people she loved. She let Scorpius and Lysander and Lorcan and Teddy and everyone she knows slip through her finger without so much as a goodbye.

Lily prefers to isolate herself. It's like a chase—Where will her brothers find her next? What pathetic Muggle job will she be working at? How does she manage to scrape by?

Who will she be letting down next time she leaves?

How much more can Lily Luna Potter handle before she collapses under the pressure?

When will she finally give up on shortcuts and goodbyes and running and find someone she cares about?

* * *

**author's note:** this is for WHY THE CAGED BIRD SINGS'S _GLOBETROTTER DRABBLE COMPETITION._

**words:** 167


	2. dominique

2

* * *

Dominique

* * *

Dominique knew, at age eleven, that she would come back to Gringotts someday and empty out her vault.

Today is that day. Seven years later, she walks up slowly, but without hesitation, and pulls a small brass key out of her pocket. She opens the door to see a small fortune waiting for her. She scoops it up gently and apparates out of the vault.

She pulls out a cigarette and lights it in a cupped hand. She looks out onto the street; people are walking past her, not even looking in her direction. It's not like she minds. She's used to being ignored. As a kid, the Wizarding World was interested _(obsessed)_ with Weasley-Potter children and she lapped up the attention like anyone else would. But that was before Fred killed himself and James admitted to fucking Lily and Lily sometimes fucked Al or Louis or Teddy or whoever. Everything kind of blew up, and Dominique ran like hell away from it all.

So she sits in the banking capital of the world and smokes her way through one pack of cigarettes before she moves along with the crowd.

* * *

words: 186


	3. lucy

3

* * *

Lucy

* * *

Lucy Weasley is second rate. She always has been, always will be. She's the little sister. She's the daughter of the man who ran out on his family and only came back during battle just in time to crack a single joke that might as well have killed her uncle—you know, the one she's never met.

She's the one who doesn't even care for magic, not really. She's prefers dancing, which neither her cousins nor her father could ever care about. Her mother _(may she rest in peace)_ cared. Not that she can try to change her father's mind anymore.

So Lucy finds herself dancing in the Ballet in New York, once. She is not tough enough, and she mentally kicks herself the whole flight to Montreal.

_A second rate city for a second rate girl_, she thinks bitterly.

* * *

**words:** 140


	4. molly

4

* * *

Molly

* * *

Molly Weasley is perfect. It's not only in her opinion, oh no, but in terms of grades, the fact that she has the perfect boyfriend (Lysander Scamander), and, oh right, the most famous family the wizarding world has ever seen. She's the spotlight, the only person in her world worth giving a damn about.  
But really, she isn't. She puts herself on that high high pedestal and and she feels on top the the world. She breathes in the attention like it's air, and the wizard press certainly give it like it is.  
Every day is a whirlwind of thoughts. How far in should she let them? How far will they go to get more?  
They get more than she wanted them to. More than her family ever wanted to see from her. One single photo of her, hair dripping wet as she steps out of the shower and wraps herself in a white fluffy towel that made the press crazy and her family crazier.  
"How the hell could you let this happen?!"  
Lucy left for Montreal on month ago. Molly feels like this would be an appropriate exile. Come back in a few months and just maybe everyone will forget.  
But deep down, she knows that she still holds the wizarding world's press like clay in the palm of her hand.


	5. albus

5

* * *

Albus

* * *

Albus needs the outside. He needs fresh air _(so he can breathe even a bit)_. He needs trees _(company)_, the river _(music)_, and the sun _(a little bit of warmth)_.

His family doesn't give him any of that. _(He wishes he could be outside of that, too.)_

He walks through the Forest of Dean, where he apparated to exactly four days ago. Sure, he has Lily, who gave him amazing nights before last week when—

It doesn't matter. He never belonged with them anyway. He was glad to leave.

So he walks among the trees who never respond to him _(of course he isn't lonely)_ and the sun that is never warm enough _(he's fine, he doesn't need any warmth)_ and the fresh air that never gives him any air _(he never needed that)_.

* * *

**author's note:** so this is the last one for why the caged bird sings's globetrotter drabble competition. all the weasley-potter cousins will have their stories posted here after the competition.

**words:** 136

**also:** july is going to be busy for me, so I will be scarce/non-existent on this site. two words: CAMP NANOWRIMO. so... i'll see you all in august.


End file.
